


The meeting

by Option



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Option/pseuds/Option
Summary: Daisy has learnt by now that the world is a crazy place, filled with people with amazing and terrifying powers. But vampires, she didn't expect that. And now she has to deal with the most annoying one of them all, Klaus Mikaelson.Currently on a hiatus.





	1. Prologue

Daisy wasn’t quite sure how she ended up in New Orleans. She’d travelled around a lot, with shield and the watchdogs on her tail, and for some reason she ended up travelling to the crescent city. Coulson was the leader of the taskforce sent to capture her, so she knew he wasn’t trying his best. Even though she left suddenly, he still cared. He was giving her space.

Still, she stayed off Shields radar the best she could, avoided cameras and generally laid low. Laying low proved to be quite difficult though, when someone needed her help. Like now.

 

She heard a scuffle from the alley she just walked by. She took a few steps backward, peeking into the alley. A tall ginger man stood over a smaller blonde girl. It would have looked like he was just giving her a hickey on her neck, had it not been for the terrified look on the girls face.

“Hey! Back off, she’s not interested.” Daisy said firmly, as she entered the alley with determined steps and steely look on her face. The ginger straightened his neck before turning his head towards her, the annoyed look dissolving into a smirk as he saw her. Daisy tensed at the sight of what had to be blood around his mouth and on his teeth. He looked Daisy over from head to toe, and daisy couldn’t help but feel like his next prey.

“I actually believe she likes it, right love?” He said in a distinctly British accent, looking the girl in the eyes.

Daisy could have sworn the girls’ pupils dilated, and in the blink of an eye, her terrified expression was gone, and she nodded eagerly. Daisy studied the girl for a second before directing a harsh glare towards the man, stretching out her hand, using her powers to throw him against a garbage bin a couple of meters into the alley.

“Go.” She told the girl, before walking towards the man, who was slowly standing up, looking murderously, but also curiously at her.

“Well, That I haven’t seen before. “he said, chuckling. “You’re a witch?”

Daisy chose to ignore his question, and for once wished she still were with Shield, so she could turn in this bastard. She figured he had to be an Inhuman with some sort of brain-controlling ability. She drew her hidden gun from under her jacket, pointing it at him.

“Just because you got a gift, doesn’t mean you get to use it to _manipulate_ people, and this blood-drinking thing is crazy, you’re not a freaking vampire!”

The man raised his eyebrows at her statement, and grinned.

“I’m not? How odd, as my whole life have had to have been a lie then.” He replied, making Daisy furrow her eyebrows in confusion. This guy had to be absolutely crazy.

In a blur he ran up to her, twisted her gun out of her hand, and thrown it to the side of the alley. Daisy, though shocked, was ready to fight. She faked a punch with her left hand, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. She grabbed his arm to twist it behind his back, but then in another blur he was behind her, using his one arm to hold around her throat.

“Although I do enjoy our game, I don’t like being lied to, love” He whispered into her ear as she struggled. She was about to punch him in the face, when she realized she was in this exact position over six months ago, with Ward, or Hive, or whatever he was. The realization distracted her for a few seconds, and he took the opportunity to change his position, now standing in front of her, holding her throat with his one hand, holding her up against the wall of the alley.

Daisy started to struggle again, kicking wildly with her feet. She then flattened her hands against the brick wall he was holding her up against, and sent vibrations into it, launching the man and herself of the wall and into the wall on the opposite side of the alley. She barley had the time to stand up before he had her in the same position again.

“I should kill you for interfering in my dinner”, he snarled, to which she replied “Do it. I deserve it.”

 He got an almost apologetic look in his eyes, before hitting her head against the brick wall, and releasing his hold on her throat. Black spots danced over Daisy’s vision as she sank to the ground. Hands roughly grabbed her before everything went black.

 

 

Daisy woke up, tied to a chair in the middle of some sort of courtyard, her head pounding, and probably bleeding, judging from the searing pain on the side of her head, and the liquid slowly creeping down her scalp. She couldn’t have been out that long. She wondered for a moment if the ginger haired man was an operative for shield, but discarded the thought, if he was Shield, he wouldn’t have brought her here. She looked around, the agent in her taking over as she looked for escape routes, cameras and possible threats. Daisy considered snapping her wrist to break loose, but before she could finish the thought, the same ginger-haired man stepped out of one of the doors, into the courtyard.

“Okay, love. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t tell me who sent you.” He said, seating himself in a chair across from her.

“Who sent me?” Daisy said, raising an eyebrow, but otherwise keeping her expression passive. She wasn’t going to let him onto that she had no idea of what he was talking until she found out what he wanted.

“Yes, that would be the question I would like you to answer. The New Orleans coven perhaps?” Daisy only raised her eyebrow further in response.

”Fine, maybe something easy to start with. What is your name?” He sighed.

“What’s yours?” she asked challengingly back. He responded with a snort.

“Funny, like you don’t know. You know you can’t kill me. What was your little stunt about hmm? Trying to stall me so your witch-friends could make up some spell?” She saw his nostrils flare as he got angrier. “You already took my baby from me. What more could you do?”

“Someone stole your baby? That’s fucked up.” Daisy dropped her passive expression as a confused one filled her face **.** She said but then she got sad, remembering that that was exactly what happened to her as a newborn, before collecting herself.

 “Not stole, killed.”

“Well I’m sorry, but I had nothing to do with that.  And I don’t know anything about covens or spells.”

He studied her for a second, and she met his piercing look

“You’re telling the truth.” He said after studying her for a second, and she met his piercing look

“Yes, and you’re obviously not Shield, so why don’t you let me go, and I’ll help you with your transformation.”

 “My transformation?” He laughed.

Before she had the chance to respond, she heard footsteps. A tall, dark-haired man dressed in a sharp suit stepped into the courtyard. He looked briefly over her, before looking to the ginger-haired guy. “Ah, I thought I smelled blood. Is this a new playtoy of yours?”

Ginger-guy brushed his stubble, before looking to the other man and replying, “Not quite. You see, miss no-name here attacked me earlier in an alley, with quite the peculiar spell. Unlike anything I’ve ever seen”

Suit-guy raised his eyebrows, before looking over her another time. He pulled another chair to where they were sitting, “Well, now I’m intrigued.”

Daisy sighed, looking at both of them. “I told you I don’t know anything about spells or witches or whatever crazy you two are talking about.”

Ginger-guy pointed at her, before looking at the other guy. “You see, that’s the interesting part. She’s telling the truth.” Suit-guy didn’t take his studying eyes of her.

“Maybe she’s just a great liar.” He replied.

“Oh come on! Her heartbeat isn’t faltering the slightest bit. She had to be a secret agent or-“ ginger stops mid-sentence, looking at her, “Although you did mention shield, didn’t you love?”

“I’m not with Shield”

Suit snorted, ”Well, she’s not a great liar, even if she’s with Shield”

“I’m not with shield. Not anymore anyways.”

Ginger tilted his head, “What happened, did your boyfriend break up with you?”

Daisy’s expression turned to steel, and she clenched her fist. She felt the ground lightly shake, and got an idea. She grabbed the wood and used her powers to shake it apart. She quickly stood up, using her powers to shove the two males backwards. “That’s not any of your business.”

In a blur the two males were up on their feet again. Suit brushed dust of his clothes.

“Well that’s certainly something.” In another blur he was directly in front of Daisy with his hand outstretched. Daisy had been ready to fight, but looked carefully at his hand, not taking it.

“Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you. I must apologize for Niklaus behavior, I can assure you we won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not sure I believe you, I don’t know since you had me _tied to a chair_ only moments ago.” She backed towards the exit, her hands ready to attack if they came at her. ~~Ginger-~~ Niklaus fiddled with his phone. “Shield tip line,” he said, scrolling on his screen.

 Daisy tensed, “Wait, don’t!” She’d just come into town, and she didn’t want to switch towns already. Niklaus looked up from his phone, smirking at her.

“I thought so.” He said. “I won’t call, unless you answer my questions.”

 “fine. If you answer some of mine” Daisy answered, after considering her options.

She took a few steps towards them, still keeping her distance.

“Why don’t you come inside, you look cold.” Said ~~suit guy~~ Elijah, heading towards one of the doors. She hadn’t even noticed she was cold before he pointed it out. She walked towards the door, but let them go inside first, still wary of their every move. They sat down in a sofa group, and she sat across from them.

“So, what’s your name” Niklaus asked her

“Daisy” she reluctantly said.

Niklaus grinned, “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

Her only answer was the steely glare she sent her. Elijah also gave him a harsh look.

“So, if it’s not a spell, how do you.. do what you do?” Elijah asked, looking curious.

Daisy sighed, before starting on the story of the inhumans that she had drilled in her head. She didn’t tell them anything about Afterlife, her own transformation, or her former team.

“And your power, what is it exactly?” Elijah asked, after thinking a bit about what she said.

“Scientifically? I can tap into seismic waves and change their frequency. Simply? I make things shake.”

Niklaus snorted, for a moment she had forgotten that he was there. He folded his hands, and leaned forward towards her. “What I want to know, is why you left Shield?”

“I won’t answer personal questions.” She said sternly, before re-directing her gaze to Elijah again.

 “I told you what I am, what are you two?” Niklaus was about to protest when Elijah cut him off,

 “We’re vampires, the original ones”

“Yeah right” Daisy laughed, but stopped when she saw their serious faces. “Wait seriously?”

“There are witches and werewolves also.”

Daisy sighed and leaned back in the chair,

“The world is crazy.” Daisy sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Elijah smiled, while Niklaus looked at her sourly.

“You’re bleeding on my chair” Niklaus said slowly.

Daisy touched the side of her head, and sure enough she felt blood, most of it dried, but some fresh.

“Courtesy of you” she mumbled. She tensed as Niklaus disappeared in a blur, and reappeared in front of her with an outstretched arm. She relaxed her fighting pose when she saw the cloth in his hand, and awkwardly took it, pressing the cloth to her head. He then did something strange; he bit his own wrist, and then reached it out to her.

“Drink.” He said.

She looked incredulously at him,

”Um, I don’t actually want to become a vampire.”

“It will heal you.” Niklaus said, looking impatient.

Daisy looked unsure at Elijah, who seemed the more trustworthy of the two. He nodded in confirmation. She was still skeptical at the whole thing, but testily stuck out her tongue and dipped in the blood. She made a grimace at the taste, and pulled away.

“Oh come on.” Niklaus said, before pushing his wrist to her mouth, making her swallow his blood. When he pulled his arm away, she still grimaced.

“That’s really gross.”

She touched her head, and sure enough, the wound seemed to be healing. She used the cloth she got earlier to wipe away most of the blood.

“This is even better than GH-325” she mumbled. Both males looked curiously at her.

She looked up at Niklaus, and almost thanked him, until she decided not to. He was the one that caused it after all.

“Is that all? Can I leave now without you folk tipping Shield about me?”

Something dropped in Niklaus’ eyes, although his expression remained the same. His companion looked to him, awaiting his answer.

“I suppose that’s it.” He answered.

 

Daisy stood up from her chair, giving them a short smile before leaving through the door she entered through.

* * *

 

The two brothers had just stood up from their place on the couch when a head with shoulder-long hair peeked in the door, with an awkward smile.

“Uh, I’m sorry, but where do I get out to the street again?” She asked goofily.

The lighter-haired male walked towards her, his jacket in his hands.

“I’ll show you” he said as he walked towards the girl.

The older brother stood still for a moment, before following the pair. A silhouette stood under the arch out to the street, looking at the people passing by. The older approached him, standing by the silhouette.

“You liked her.” He said with a knowing grin.

“Shut up.” The other replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in this one-shot made sense. Not everything has to. It’s been a long time since I watched the originals, and I’m not quite up-to-date with the newest episodes. This story is based somewhere after the season 1 finale of the originals, and after the “6 months later” at the end of the Agents of Shield season 3 finale, it is also somewhat AU.
> 
> I couldn’t write a super depressed Daisy, even after everything that happened in the finale. I still had to bring some of the Skye-goof. This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but if you guys are interested, this could maybe be something I could expand on. Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I’d be glad for follows and favorites too, if you would like.  
> Thanks so much for reading this one-shot! *hugs*  
> Option / Mia


	2. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" returns to New Orleans.

_A couple of months later_

It started as a regular evening for the Michaelson’s. Shouting were heard through the abattoir. Niklaus was in the middle of another fight with his sister Rebekah, when the scent of blood became aware to him. In a blur, he ran down to the courtyard, seeing no one, but the smell was definitively coming from here.

“What fool dares to intrude on my property, bleeding at that.” He spoke loudly into the air, his every sense working full-time, ready to act. His eyes scanned the dark area for movement.

A figure walked, more like rolled, out from behind a pillar, leaning heavily on it. She looked like hell, pale face, sweaty forehead, and her face had several cuts and bruises. Her stance and behavior indicated that her condition was even worse than what the eye could see, her black clothes hiding the blood he was sure was there. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go.” She said, weekly, trying to push herself to stand independently from the pillar, but not managing to stand without its support.

He saw she was starting to collapse, and in a blur, he was at her side, picking her up before she fell to the ground, bridal-style, “I got you, love.”

Rebekah had followed him downstairs, and looked critically at the girl. “Who is this, not another one of your one-night-stands I hope? We don’t need _another_ baby in the family.”

Klaus gave her an ominous look, before starting to carry the girl up the stairs. “She isn’t, we sort of tried to kill each other a few months back.” He said, with a snicker.-..

“What!” Rebekah shouted, “And you’re bringing her into the house?!”

“Of course, she’s our guest.”

 

* * *

 

Daisy woke up feeling groggy, her head pounding and her entire body aching. She opened her eyes to find a beautiful blonde staring angrily at her, twirling a knife in her hands. Daisy tried to push herself to sit up, but her arms hurt too much, and she had to clench her teeth to prevent herself from shrieking out. The blonde snuffed, “How pathetic.”

In a blur, the blonde helped her up, earning a wince from Daisy, before going back to her staring and twirling of the knife.

Daisy looked her up and down, “Since you’re a vampire, why do you feel the need to threaten me with a knife, when your fangs are much deadlier?” she said, her tone flat.

Rebekah bared her vampire face, making Daisy’s heart beat faster, but her face remained still. “Would you like me to show you?” Rebekah said, walking closer, when Klaus entered. “Leave” he told Rebekah, who gave him a rageful glare, and left, but not before also glaring at Daisy.

Klaus looked Daisy over, and furrowed his brows.  “You’re not healing.”

Daisy looked stupidly at him, “Well, super-healing isn’t one of _my_ abilities, unfortunately.”

Klaus gave her an impatient look, “I gave you my blood while you were passed out, but it doesn’t seem to heal you, which is very strange.”

Daisy looked skeptically at him, “And it usually works more than one time? You’re sure you’re not a one trick pony?”

He grinned at her, “I assure you love, I’m not.” He poured two glasses of scotch, handing her one. “What happened to your hands?” he asked, indicating to her bruised arms.

She took a sip of the scotch, wincing at the burning sensation down her throat, before taking another sip. “It a side-effect of using my powers, the vibrations sort of, shatter my bones.”

“That must be painful, but what happened with…the rest?”

“I robbed a bank.”

“Really? Interesting and interestinger, didn’t figure you for a criminal, love.”

“Interestinger isn’t a word, and I... it was a front.”

“I was born before the English language was even a thing, don’t try to lecture me.”

Daisy stared at him for a while, before hesitating, and trying to get out of the bed. “I should get going I don’t know why I even came here in the first place.”

“No, no, lay back down. You need to take a break before you kill yourself. There is obviously something wrong, and my bloods not healing you so either something is wrong with you or with me.” He said, handing her some painkillers to down with her scotch.

Daisy took the pills. Laying back down, “Fine, just for a little bit.”

It didn’t take long before she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Walking out from the room where Daisy laid, Klaus met Elijah, who was standing at the railing, staring out into the courtyard, sipping on a drink. “Daisy’s back.” He stated.

Klaus stood beside him. “Yes, she’s hurt quite bad, so she’ll be staying here until she’s better.” He told his brother, not leaving room for questions or denial.

“Does she know that?” Elijah asked, looking at his brother, the corners of his moth dragging upwards.

“She will.” Klaus replied, staring out into the darkness of the night.

“Rebekah is not pleased.” Elijah continued.

“She rarely is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted another one! I hope to update a couple of times during the holidays, as I know I will probably get busy with school and everything quite quickly, and I want to at least start the progress of this story. This was originally a one shot, but inspiration struck and I have now a couple of ideas of how this story may proceed. Hope you like it!


	3. Old and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! Between school starting up again and a starting my new job, I have been busy! I feel a little bad this is so late, even though I said updates wouldn't be frequent or predictable. Anyways, here is another one! Really happy about all the feedback and love for the previous two chapters, hope you guys like this one as well!

_May and Coulson were on the bus, talking to a man Daisy didn’t know who was. They looked younger than when she last saw them, more like how they looked when she first met them. The man looked at them seriously, and gave them a warning: “A bit of advice, stop digging, and stay the hell away from that girl, because wherever she goes, death follows.”_

_And then she was back on the quinjet, watching as Lincoln pushed her out of it, and closing the ramp. And then she is sitting on the floor, with the walkie talkie in hand, begging Lincoln to turn around._

The she woke up with a jerk, startling the other person in the room. The brown haired and brown eyed girl took a step back, and Daisy noticed the room was slightly shaking, before taking a deep breath and calming her mind. She bit her lip anxiously, she hadn’t lost control of her powers like that in a long while, and she could definitely feel it in her bruised arms, making the pain even worse. When the shaking stopped, Daisy opened her eyes, looking studiously at the oddly familiar girl.

“Why do you look familiar to me?” The girl asked, putting Daisy’s thoughts into words.

“I..” daisy started- but was interrupted by Klaus striding into the room, “Hayley, leave the poor girl alone, she won’t sleep with you staring intensely at her.” He stopped mid-step, only now looking at Daisy, “Oh… you’re awake.” He said, almost sounding disappointed that his snarly comment didn’t have the effect he wanted.

With sudden realization, Daisy looked at the girl, “Hayley? Wait, Hayley Marshall?”

The girl, Hayley, ’s eyes widened as she came to the same realization, “Mary Sue Poots?”

Daisy cringed visibly, especially at Klaus’ cocky grin. “Sort of, it’s actually Daisy now.”

Hayley grinned, and gave Daisy a one-sided hug. The squeeze brought forth a grimace on Daisy’s face, making Klaus frown. He gave a stern look to Hayley, which she met without hesitating. They seemed to almost have a conversation only trough stares, before Hayley gave Daisy a last glance before leaving the room with a annoyed look to Klaus.

“I guess you have many names,” he said, giving her a smoldering stare which she met with a blank stare, before he looked away. She took that as a small victory. He threw a newspaper into Daisy’s lap. “Anyways you made front page news.”

Daisy tenses at that, and curses at the headline _Quake takes down bank_. She quickly flips to the article’s page and then then quickly scans the pages. Her whole body was tense, and with a sigh she closed the paper and pulled the comforter aside.  She started to get out of the bed, “I have stayed too long, I have to move along, they will be looking for me everywhere.” She tried to get up on her feet and taking a couple of painful steps towards the door.

“You don’t need to worry, Shield won’t find you here, we’re vampires, we have safeguards to prevent people from finding us.” Klaus said, standing in the way of the exit, looking skeptically at Daisy swaying on her feet. “Look, I’ll show you. Besides, you can’t leave yet, I have a friend who’s coming to look at you.”

“You have friends?” Daisy asked, with a smirk on her pale face, as he led her out onto the balcony.

“Don’t be mean.” He answered with a grin, before pointing to the exit, Daisy had made sure to remember this time, not wanting to have to ask again. “Over at the entrance, my friend has sat up wards that makes the mortals ignore this place, even if they tried to find it, they wouldn’t be able to. Anyways, how do you know Hayley?”

“We were in an orphanage together for a while.”

“So, you’re an orphan? That explains the multiple names.”

“Yes, well sort of. It’s a long story. How do you know Hayley, is she also a vampire, and who was the blonde girl from earlier?”

“Hayley is a hybrid, like me, and Rebekah is my sister. Also, Hayley is the mother of my child.”

“Your stolen child? Wait, I thought you were a vampire?”

“Hybrid, both vampire and werewolf. And yes, but we have recovered her.”

A woman walks into the courtyard, and Daisy would have been ready to fight had she not noticed Klaus’ relaxed stance.

“Freya, you’re late.”

Freya looks skeptically at Daisy, before looking at Klaus while walking up the stairs. “She doesn’t look like she should be out of bed.” She said, looking at Klaus the whole time. Daisy hated that, not being talked directly to, it reminded her of how the nuns at Saint Agnes would talk about her in her presence.

“Well, let’s get a look at her.”

Freya, had a facial expression that could only resemble May, and it made something in Daisy’s stomach twitch. She grabbed Daisy’s upper arm and lead her back into the room. Daisy felt a bit overwhelmed, and stole a look back at Klaus, who looked at her reassuringly.

 

Daisy was very glad that Klaus hadn’t followed them back into the room, as Freya quickly had undressed her to asses her injuries. Freya inspected a wound daisy had on her leg with a frown on her face, Daisy didn’t even remember getting the injury. Freya snapped her head to look at Daisy with an annoyed look. “Niklaus didn’t bite you, did he? Stupid fool.”

Daisy furrows her brows in confusion, “No, he didn’t, I don’t even- “, she didn’t get to finish her sentence, since Freya stormed out of the room, leaving Daisy even more confused. She lifted her leg to inspect the wound, finding teeth-like marks cutting deep into her skin, but the marks didn’t look like they were human. Daisy tried to ransack her brain for when she could have gotten this injury, but she hadn’t the slightest idea, except for the fact that it must have been during fighting the watchdogs in the bank. She was utterly confused at Freya and the injury both. She laid down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow, before hearing loud, arguing voices a few rooms over.

_May and Coulson were on the bus, talking to a man Daisy didn’t know who was. They looked younger than when she last saw them, more like how they looked when she first met them. The man looked at them seriously, and gave them a warning: “A bit of advice, stop digging, and stay the hell away from that girl, because wherever she goes, death follows.”_

_And then she was back on the quinjet, watching as Lincoln pushed her out of it, and closing the ramp. And then she is sitting on the floor, with the walkie talkie in hand, begging Lincoln to turn around._

The she woke up with a jerk, startling the other person in the room. The brown haired and brown eyed girl took a step back, and Daisy noticed the room was slightly shaking, before taking a deep breath and calming her mind. She bit her lip anxiously, she hadn’t lost control of her powers like that in a long while, and she could definitely feel it in her bruised arms, making the pain even worse. When the shaking stopped, Daisy opened her eyes, looking studiously at the oddly familiar girl.

“Why do you look familiar to me?” The girl asked, putting Daisy’s thoughts into words.

“I..” daisy started- but was interrupted by Klaus striding into the room, “Hayley, leave the poor girl alone, she won’t sleep with you staring intensely at her.” He stopped mid-step, only now looking at Daisy, “Oh… you’re awake.” He said, almost sounding disappointed that his snarly comment didn’t have the effect he wanted.

With sudden realization, Daisy looked at the girl, “Hayley? Wait, Hayley Marshall?”

The girl, Hayley, ’s eyes widened as she came to the same realization, “Mary Sue Poots?”

Daisy cringed visibly, especially at Klaus’ cocky grin. “Sort of, it’s actually Daisy now.”

Hayley grinned, and gave Daisy a one-sided hug. The squeeze brought forth a grimace on Daisy’s face, making Klaus frown. He gave a stern look to Hayley, which she met without hesitating. They seemed to almost have a conversation only trough stares, before Hayley gave Daisy a last glance before leaving the room with a annoyed look to Klaus.

“I guess you have many names,” he said, giving her a smoldering stare which she met with a blank stare, before he looked away. She took that as a small victory. He threw a newspaper into Daisy’s lap. “Anyways you made front page news.”

Daisy tenses at that, and curses at the headline _Quake takes down bank_. She quickly flips to the article’s page and then then quickly scans the pages. Her whole body was tense, and with a sigh she closed the paper and pulled the comforter aside.  She started to get out of the bed, “I have stayed too long, I have to move along, they will be looking for me everywhere.” She tried to get up on her feet and taking a couple of painful steps towards the door.

“You don’t need to worry, Shield won’t find you here, we’re vampires, we have safeguards to prevent people from finding us.” Klaus said, standing in the way of the exit, looking skeptically at Daisy swaying on her feet. “Look, I’ll show you. Besides, you can’t leave yet, I have a friend who’s coming to look at you.”

“You have friends?” Daisy asked, with a smirk on her pale face, as he led her out onto the balcony.

“Don’t be mean.” He answered with a grin, before pointing to the exit, Daisy had made sure to remember this time, not wanting to have to ask again. “Over at the entrance, my friend has sat up wards that makes the mortals ignore this place, even if they tried to find it, they wouldn’t be able to. Anyways, how do you know Hayley?”

“We were in an orphanage together for a while.”

“So, you’re an orphan? That explains the multiple names.”

“Yes, well sort of. It’s a long story. How do you know Hayley, is she also a vampire, and who was the blonde girl from earlier?”

“Hayley is a hybrid, like me, and Rebekah is my sister. Also, Hayley is the mother of my child.”

“Your stolen child? Wait, I thought you were a vampire?”

“Hybrid, both vampire and werewolf. And yes, but we have recovered her.”

A woman walks into the courtyard, and Daisy would have been ready to fight had she not noticed Klaus’ relaxed stance.

“Freya, you’re late.”

Freya looks skeptically at Daisy, before looking at Klaus while walking up the stairs. “She doesn’t look like she should be out of bed.” She said, looking at Klaus the whole time. Daisy hated that, not being talked directly to, it reminded her of how the nuns at Saint Agnes would talk about her in her presence.

“Well, let’s get a look at her.”

Freya, had a facial expression that could only resemble May, and it made something in Daisy’s stomach twitch. She grabbed Daisy’s upper arm and lead her back into the room. Daisy felt a bit overwhelmed, and stole a look back at Klaus, who looked at her reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy was very glad that Klaus hadn’t followed them back into the room, as Freya quickly had undressed her to asses her injuries. Freya inspected a wound daisy had on her leg with a frown on her face, Daisy didn’t even remember getting the injury. Freya snapped her head to look at Daisy with an annoyed look. “Niklaus didn’t bite you, did he? Stupid fool.”

Daisy furrows her brows in confusion, “No, he didn’t, I don’t even- “, she didn’t get to finish her sentence, since Freya stormed out of the room, leaving Daisy even more confused. She lifted her leg to inspect the wound, finding teeth-like marks cutting deep into her skin, but the marks didn’t look like they were human. Daisy tried to ransack her brain for when she could have gotten this injury, but she hadn’t the slightest idea, except for the fact that it must have been during fighting the watchdogs in the bank. She was utterly confused at Freya and the injury both. She laid down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow, before hearing loud, arguing voices a few rooms over.


End file.
